


Pegging Kyouya

by Raikana



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pegging, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikana/pseuds/Raikana
Summary: Kyouya needs to get fucked before he can sleep, but Tamaki is too busy planning a welcome party to do it.





	Pegging Kyouya

Haruhi looked up over the edge of her reading glasses as the bedroom door swung open. She straightened her back as she saw Kyouya silhouetted against the hallway light, his shoulders sagging. “Ah! Kyouya, welcome home.”

Kyouya swayed a bit as he walked into the room, pulling his tie off and starting on his shirt. “Where’s Tamaki?” He stopped by the dresser to grab a pair of pajama pants.

“I’m not sure,” she said, setting her book on the side table. “He said something about a secret project a few hours ago and ran off.” She set her glasses on top of the book. “We weren’t expecting you until tomorrow.” 

“I managed to get away early,” was all the explanation Kyouya gave as he walked into the bathroom, pajama pants in hand and his shirt hanging open from his belt.

Haruhi shrugged and picked up her book again as she heard the shower start running. She snuggled back into her small mountain of pillows again and smiled to herself contentedly. She looked up once again as Kyouya walked out of the bathroom, dressed only in his pajama pants, his glasses held in one hand as his hair dripped water onto his shoulders.

Kyouya dropped the glasses on the second bedside table before climbing into the large bed and flopping on his back next to his wife. He turned his head slightly to look up at Haruhi, half-hidden by the mound of pillows behind her back. “Haruhi.”

“Yes?”

“Fuck me,” he said, still looking at her intently.

“...did you have a bad trip? Do you want to talk about it?” Haruhi set her book and reading glasses down again as she turned to look at him with a concerned expression.

Kyouya sighed and shook his head. “No, I don’t want to talk about it.” He reached up with one long arm and snagged Haruhi by the back of the head, pulling her down for a hard, desperate kiss. “I want you to fuck me. In the ass. I’m tired, but I won’t be able to sleep until I reach orgasm.”

“Oh. Oh...” Haruhi blushed as she realized what he was asking. “You don’t want to wait for Tamaki?”

“I need to sleep soon and if that idiot has some secret project, I probably won’t see him before tomorrow.” He narrowed his eyes a little to give her a commanding glare. “Fuck me now. Fuck me hard. Make me come and let me sleep.”

Haruhi nodded and gently patted Kyouya’s flat stomach. “Just give me a moment to find my things, then.”

Kyouya nodded and lifted his hips off the bed to shuck his pants down around his thighs. He kept his eyes on Haruhi as he kicked his pants off and stroked his cock idly, coaxing it to hardness. When she climbed on the bed next to him, Kyouya saw the garish pink strapon around Haruhi’s hips and the bottle of lube in her hand. He smiled and took a deep breath, spreading his legs.

Haruhi knelt between his knees and squirted some lube onto her fingers. “Do you want a pillow under your hips?” she asked, reaching out to spread the clear gel inside Kyouya’s cleft.

He shook his head and moaned softly when he felt a finger push inside of him. “Just keep doing that,” he said softly, his eyes closed as his hips moved against her hand.

She smiled as she looked at his face, surprisingly open and vulnerable. She pulled her finger out and added some more lube before she pushed two back inside Kyouya. Her own arousal tensed inside her hips as she listened to his moan and saw his hard cock bobbing in the air.

After only a minute or two, Kyouya raised his head to look between his legs at Haruhi. “Now,” he hissed.

“Are you sure you’re--?”

“Do it now.”

Haruhi nodded once and pulled her fingers out. She quickly slathered lube on the dildo, lifted Kyouya’s leg, and pushed slowly inside his ass. He let out a low groan as she pressed forward, his leg curling down over her shoulder.

“Fuck... Yes...!” he grunted as she sat between his legs, hips pressing against ass. “Go. Do it.”

Haruhi wrapped one arm around the leg on her shoulder and started thrusting shallowly, her free hand slipping down to flick the switch on her own vibrator. “Nnh! Kyouya...”

Kyouya threw his head back against his pillow, his head shifting from side to side as his body writhed in tempo with hers. “Faster. Harder. Fuck me hard,” he moaned, thrusting back against her as she rocked her hips against his.

Haruhi panted and sped up her thrusts yet again, snapping her hips forward before withdrawing. She panted with the exertion and brought her free hand up to cup one small breast, rolling the flesh and pinching the nipple, sending shockwaves straight to her genitals.

Kyouya grunted with each thrust, his cock still standing to attention and swaying from the impacts. Haruhi opened her eyes and looked down at the man spread beneath her, his face buried in his pillow as he sounded his pleasure aloud. She raked her eyes down his body, finally coming to rest on his straining erection and the clear fluid leaking out of the tip.

Haruhi smiled, licked her lips, and reached down to wrap her hand around his velvet hardness. She reveled in Kyouya’s cries of pleasure as she slowly stroked the shaft, her hips still pumping steadily inside of him.

“Ha...Haruhi...” he moaned, turning his face to look at her with desperate need burning in his eyes. “Faster...”

Haruhi bit down on her lip as his voice, now asking instead of demanding, pushed her closer to the edge. She released his leg, leaned forward over his body, and grabbed his hips for leverage as she thrust. 

“Come for me, Kyouya,” she whispered, tightening her fist around his shaft. “I want to watch you come...” She pumped her hand faster, almost drooling at the expressions of ecstasy that chased each other over the normally stoic face. His black hair clung to his sweat-slick forehead as he raised and lowered his eyebrows, seemingly unable to choose an expression.

Kyouya raised his voice in a rough, primal scream as his whole body tensed and he shot his load onto his stomach in large, white splashes. Haruhi continued stroking him as he came, slowly easing off on the pressure and speed as his seed continued to spill.

Haruhi panted, her face flushed as she ground her hips against him, chasing her own orgasm. After several more moments, Haruhi raised her own voice in a rough moan as her whole body shuddered and she collapsed on top of Kyouya.

The older man breathed deeply, almost glowing in the aftermath. Once his body had stopped shaking, he tilted Haruhi’s chin up and kissed her again, slower and gentler. “Thank you,” was all he said before he gently rolled her off to the side.

Haruhi blinked dumbly at the tissue on her stomach for a moment, then picked it up and started wiping her stomach clean where it had pressed against Kyouya. Kyouya also took the opportunity to clean some of the mess, his eyes half-shut as he worked.

By the time Haruhi had taken off her harness and cleaned both dildo and vibrator, she heard slow, even breaths from the bed, indicating that Kyouya had fallen asleep as he wished. She put her sex toys away and smiled as she turned back to the bed to see his tissue still clutched in one hand.

She slipped her nightgown over her head again and sat next to him in bed, brushing his bangs away from his forehead as he slept. She reached out and plucked the dirty tissue from his hand, cleaning up a few stray spots before she threw it away.

She looked over at the book on the nightstand, then sighed, turned off the lights, and slipped down between the sheets next to Kyouya. “Goodnight, Kyouya.”

* * *

Haruhi came awake all at once as a very heavy weight landed on the bed beside her. She groaned and rolled over to see a familiar mop of blonde hair, gleaming in the early-morning sunlight. “Tamaki? What....where were you?”

Tamaki grinned and leaned over to kiss his wife. “I told you, I had something I had to work on! It’s a big surprise for...” The blonde man trailed off as he looked at the second lump in the bed. “Kyouya?!” Tamaki’s grin spread even further as he jumped over Haruhi to pounce on the sleeping man.

Haruhi sighed and tried to pull Tamaki off without much success. “Let him sleep, Tamaki. I think he needs it.”

“When did he get back? Why is he home early? I had something super-great planned for him later!” He stopped and looked between both his spouses. “Wait...how did he fall asleep? Usually when he gets back he’s all...” Tamaki made a lewd thrusting motion with his hips.

Haruhi looked away, her cheeks turning pink. “Well, he asked me to...to do it and I did.” She cleared her throat and adjusted her nightgown out of nervous habit.

Tamaki looked stunned for a moment, then grinned and pounced on Haruhi, pinning her to the bed. “I wish I could have seen that,” he said, a twinkle in his eye. “Though, I guess if I was there, he would have made me do it and then I wouldn’t get to see...”

Haruhi raised her eyebrow at him as he got lost in thought. “...Tamaki?”

Tamaki looked back at her and grinned. “But now I have all this energy and nothing to do with it...” he said, bringing his hips against hers and grinding slowly.

Haruhi just smiled and pulled Tamaki into a kiss. “Fine. But just once or twice. Some of us still have work today...”


End file.
